The Storm (Level)
For the artificial weather phenomenon, see Portal Storm The Storm'EGM Magazine, August 2007, page 62 is the fifth campaign mission of ''Halo 3. Upon completing it on the Normal, Heroic, or Legendary difficulties, the player will earn the "Assault" achievement and 30 Gamerpoints. Upon earning 15,000 points in metagame scoring on this level, the player will earn the Askar achievement and 10 Gamerpoints. Background fires on a Hornet.]] It begins with a UNSC Warthog convoy moving to Voi, whose objective is to punch through the Covenant Loyalist Anti-Aircraft defenses that surround the Ark and allow Lord Hood's small fleet of ships passage to the Prophet of Truth's fleet to kill Truth and stop the firing of the halo rings. UNSC Marine forces, led by SPARTAN-117 get involved in several pitched skirmishes as they must fight through the industrial zone of Voi, through warehouses and factories and having to survive ambushes by both Covenant foot soldiers and Covenant armor. Warthog convoy en route to the Traxus Factory Complex 09.]] After breaking through the industrial area SPARTAN-117, meets up with a group of approximately five or six Mongoose ATVs and commandeers one with a Marine riding 'pillion' using a M41 Rocket Launcher. They immediately engage a squadron of Anti-Air Wraith tanks to secure a landing zone as Brutes on Brute Choppers and Grunts on Ghosts attack them and are constantly reinforced by Phantoms. Above them are Hornets and Banshees, having a dogfight for control. Although they manage to take the landing zone, the victory ends up being short-lived as a Scarab arrives to crush the UNSC forces. After disabling it by boarding it, then destroying its power core the UNSC forces prepare to push into a Brute controlled warehouse. With reinforcements led by the Arbiter Thel 'Vadam and Sergeant Johnson along with volunteer civilians from a nearby factory, they push onwards, engaging nearly a dozen Brutes armed with Spikers and Brute Shots, a pair of Hunters and a Brute Chieftain wielding a Gravity Hammer. After that, they press on to the site, engaging a small Covenant force defending it. Eventually they punch through, destroying the gun, allowing the UNSC Navy, along with Miranda Keyes, to attack Truth's ship. Starting Weapons Cutscenes #"Closing" Transcript Ghost Town ''Military Operations Urban Terrain.'' '{''Gameplay} A convoy of three Warthogs: two M831 TT Warthogs and one M12 Warthog LRV, roll down a tunnel of Tsavo Highway, with the Chief riding shotgun in the LRV. (On co-op, Thel 'Vadam, N'tho 'Sraom, and Usze 'Taham ride shotgun on the TT's). *'Miranda Keyes' (COM): "Chief, the Prophet of Truth has found the Ark. Our only chance of stopping him is a surprise aerial assault. Clear this sector of Covenant anti-air defenses. Make a hole for the Admiral’s ships. Good hunting. Keyes out." The Warthogs emerge from the tunnel in a parking lot scattered with destroyed Warthog chassis and Marine and Grunt corpses. The Warthogs roll to a pause as the Marines and Master Chief walk out, and the Marines form a perimeter outside the locked door. *'Marine Sergeant (Reynolds)': "Ready when you are, Chief. Open the door and take point. We’ll cover you with the .50." or *'Marine Sergeant (Stacker)': "Ready when you are, Chief. Open the door, take point; we'll cover you with the .50!" The Master Chief opens the door into an empty factory section and then into a next section with Covenant. An M12 Warthog LRV and a file of Marines follow him in. *'Prophet of Truth (Pedestal)': "With my gentle encouragement, our Lord's holy relic springs to life. It is unfortunate that our enemies also bear witness to its glory. But soon their dull eyes will be closed; seared by the Rings unforgiving might." *'Marine Sergeant': "Chief, open the door; we can roll on through!" A set of doors is opened, leading to a factory tunnel laden with Brutes, Jackals, Grunts, and even a pair of Ghosts. Beyond that is another door that leads to Lake Bed A. After cleansing the tunnel, the UNSC forces open the next door, revealing a massive expanse with cruising Ghosts and a heavy Covenant garrison. *'Lord Hood (COM)': "Kilo 23, this is ''Forward Unto Dawn''. I need a sit-rep, Commander." (a sit-rep is "situation report", asking about what is happening) *'Commander Keyes (COM)': "Atmospheric disturbance is intensifying above the artifact, Admiral." *'Lord Hood (COM)': "And Sierra 117?" *'Miranda Keyes (COM)': "Moving as fast as he can sir. I know he’ll get it done." A Phantom deploys a standard Wraith at the far side of the lake bed. After the Anti-Aircraft Wraith in the nearby area is destroyed. *'Hocus (COM)': "Hell yeah! Boom! The Fly Boys are gonna love us for that!" *'Sergeant Johnson (COM)': "That-a-way, Chief! Target destroyed. Move to the next area, over." Master Chief and the remaining Marines exit the lake bed into the confines of the factory again, where a Brute Chieftain and his attendant Brutes, Jackals, and Grunts have a pair of Marines pinned down in the adjacent section. *'Marine': "They just keep coming!" *'Female Marine': "Check your fire! It’s the Chief! Flush ‘em out, sir. We'll nail them with the .50." After the Chieftain and his troops are killed by the Chief and Marines. *'Marine': "We’ve made a hole. Hurry, before any more Covenant show up!" If Warthog survives and the player brings it in the section. *'Marine': "We've got a hog." The Marines defending the warehouse open the door. The Chief and accompanying Marines head through.(And the Warthog if survived) *'Female Marine': "We're down to our last mags, sir. 'Thought those last ones had us." *'Marine': "Covenant Phantom! Overhead!" A Phantom hovering overhead above a shattered glass roof frightens the Marines a little.. The Master Chief and Marines quickly move to the next section as the glass roof explodes in shattering sound and a horde of Drones descend. Eventually they are fought off and the Master Chief and Marines enter the next factory tunnel section. *'Cortana (Cortana Moment)': "I have defied Gods and Demons..." At the end of the tunnel are four Mongoose vehicles, next to a rack of weapons. Marines rush to man the ATVs. *'Female Marine': "Mount up! Rockets in back! Move fast and punch hard!" The Marines open the tunnel door. The Chief takes a Mongoose {or can take any other vehicle of choice} and joins the Marines on the assault of the Anti-Air Wraiths in the neighboring lake bed. While a small squad of Marines are pinned down on the "boardwalk" on the northern side of the lake bed, Covenant vehicles mill in the center. *'Sergeant Avery Johnson (COM)': "We’ve got anti-air Wraiths in the next lake bed, Chief!" The ATV's quickly take out the first Anti-Air. *'Marine': "One down, one to go!" A few Choppers along with Phantoms carrying Ghosts overwhelm the lake bed with Banshees above. They take out the Second Anti-Air Wraith. The ATVs, Hornets, and Mounted Missile Launchers eventually clear the lake bed of Covenant armor resistance. *'Sergeant Johnson (COM)': "Both AA Wraiths have been neutralized...standby. Something Big closing in on your location." Judgment Scarab. BFG. End of the World. There is the booming of the anti-aircraft emplacement in the distance, but also an ominous mechanical grinding noise. *'Chips Dubbo (COM)': "What’s that sound?" The booms and grinding get louder. *'Chips Dubbo (COM)': "It’s getting closer!" *'Marine (COM)': "Oh, this is going to be good." *'Sergeant Johnson (COM)': "Scarab! Find some cover. Now!" A massive Scarab walker lumbers down from the roof of the factory onto the lake bed, and dust rises as its legs slam into the ground. Marine vehicles and a pair of Marine-manned Missile Pod turrets open up in volleys. *'Marine': "Use rockets! Target its joints!" If the Chief waits around. *'Sergeant Johnson (COM)': "Its armor's too thick!" or "Aim for its legs, Chief!" If the Chief wastes more time *'Sergeant Johnson (COM)': "Jump on top of it Chief, it's like New Mombasa." The Chief, Marines and Missile Emplacements eventually take out one of it's joints, forcing it to lower and consume all power into getting back up again, deactivating it's primary weapon. *'Marine ': "Now! While it's down, find a way inside!" Once the Chief boards the Scarab. *'Sergeant Johnson (COM)': "Look for something big... power core something like that" On the upper deck of the Scarab, several Brutes, Jackals and Grunts await the Chief, and forcing the Chief to kill anyone in his path. If the Chief stays on the Scarab for a while. *'Sergeant Johnson (COM)': "Look for the core, Chief. You'll know it when you see it" When the Chief finally finds and blows up the power core. *'Chips Dubbo (COM)': "Get away! It's gonna blow!" The Chief jumps off the Scarab and runs for it. The Scarab finally detonates. *'Miranda Keyes (COM)': "Well done, Chief! I’m sending in a few Pelicans." *'Sergeant Johnson (COM)': "One more target, Chief. There’s an AA gun in the next area. Take it down and Lord Hood can start his attack run." A Pelican lands, deploying Thel 'Vadam. The surviving Marines lead 'Vadam and Master Chief to a locked door leading to the factory's warehouse. *'Thel 'Vadam:' "There was honor in our Covenant once, and there shall be again!" *'Female Marine': "We've got this area locked down, sir. Follow us, we’ll get you through." The door opens up, leading to a dirty tin-walled section filled with wounded Marines and civilians laying on the floor and several grim-faced Marines behind sandbags, tending to the wounded, and operating the sole UNSC field radio. *'Cortana (Cortana Moment)': "I am your shield. I am your sword." *'Wounded Marine': "Ahh! Ahhhh-ahhhh-somebody get me some morphine!" Voices begin to play through the radio and are attentively monitored by a pair of Marines operating it. *'Naval Officer (COM)': "All Brute cruisers are pulling back to Truth’s ship. Winds inside the storm just hit 200 kilometers per hour. Energy cascades all over the artifact!" There is a moderate pause within the radio conversation. *'Miranda Keyes (COM)': "Admiral, a single Covenant ship has slipped in-system!" *'Lord Hood (COM)': "Just one? What's its range and position?" *'Miranda Keyes (COM)': "Above the artifact, inside the orbital line. Seems to be holding steady." *'Lord Hood (COM)': "Attack will proceed as planned, Commander. We’re not going to get another shot at Truth." *'Miranda Keyes' (COM): "Sir. Yes sir." The Master Chief and Thel 'Vadam pass through a stained area of bolted tin plates until they reach the periphery of the warehouse: a trio of Marines are pinned down under sandbags as spiker projectiles fly through the air. Further forward is a steel bridge where a pair of Marines frantically open fire on Brutes all around them with a turreted Heavy Machine Gun. *'Marine': "We’ve got company!" After the Brutes between the sandbags and the bridge are killed by the UNSC forces, another group of Brutes charges from the next section, chasing a Marine. They then run towards the bridge and a Marine fires the bridge-mounted turret. *'Marine': "Hold the line! Enemy charging!" *'Thel 'Vadam:' "Be careful!" After the next wave of charging Brutes are killed. Master Chief, 'Vadam, and surviving Marines make their way into the next section, where behind a mass of stacked crates, a Brute violently throttles a construction worker. Three other workers armed with pistols flee from the Brute and his other Brute companions. The throttling Brute roars out. *'Throttling Brute:' "Kill them for the honor!" *'Construction Worker': "Get to safety!" After the current group of Brutes is killed. The next section is empty and has an open door leading to the outside of the factory; the anti-aircraft emplacement is nearby. The door is opening up, and a group of four construction workers runs in. However, they are cut down by two massive green beams of energy blowing up the fusion coils: a pair of Hunters appear. *'Construction Workers': "Ah-AHHHH!" *'Construction Workers': "I'm a cowardly fool!" *'Construction Workers': "Help me, help you!" The Hunters charge in over the worker corpses and charges the Master Chief, Thel 'Vadam, and the awaiting Marines. {If the fight continues for a while...} *'Sergeant Stacker': "Gotta get around ‘em, Chief! Look for gaps in their armor!" After the two Hunters are killed. The Marines, Master Chief, and Thel 'Vadam go beyond the Hunter corpses and they pass through the open door to a series of low-roofed buildings where a Brute Chieftain awaits with numerous other Brutes, Jackals, and Grunts. The Prophet of Truth sermonizes from a holographic pedestal behind them *'Prophet of Truth' (Pedestal): "Take heart, my brothers! Only our enemies should fear this raging storm." The assault force finally defeats the Covenant defenders and continues on ahead. *'Prophet of Truth' (Pedestal): "Darkened Skies And Lashing Fire are all that remains for them when we, the worthy, have passed to the beyond." *'Thel 'Vadam:' (Upon seeing the Prophet of Truth's pedestal) "I will not be shamed. Not again! Not by you!" The Chief, 'Vadam, and remaining Marines charge around the remaining buildings to the hill where the massive anti-aircraft emplacement stands. Before the hill's slope is a Marine, a Surface-to-Air Missile Launcher and a few corpses behind sandbags and a weapons rack. Grunts tentatively run down the slope to face the onrushing UNSC forces while mid-way in the hill, a Grunt manning a turreted plasma cannon stands side-by-side to a Brute Chieftain wielding a fuel rod gun and his captains and bodyguards. The emplacement opens fire on a surging UNSC Longsword, destroying it and catching it on fire as the wreck soars into the cliffs below. *'Commander Keyes (COM)': "Chief! Hood's ships are closing fast! Destroy that gun; we’re out of time." The Chief, 'Vadam, and all Marines and civilians push up the hill, taking down all Covenant defense. *'Sergeant Johnson (COM)': "Chief, that gun’s been firing non-stop: it’s gotta be running hot! It’s gonna be opening up its access panel!" The anti-aircraft emplacement's lower section opens to reveal a white sphere. Steam vents as the panel continually opens. The Master Chief destroys the sphere with 'Vadam, Marines, and workers, and the top section of the gun billows in blue fire and falls off: the emplacement has been destroyed, and Lord Hood's naval strike force has a clear shot at Truth and his fleet above the artifact. VeX9GJTQtDM {Cut-scene} The AA Gun explodes, sending the weapon on top flying down the cliff. The Master Chief and 'Vadam stand on the cliff side of the crater on the hill of the recently destroyed anti-aircraft emplacement. Multiple squadrons of Longswords streak overhead, followed by three UNSC Frigates, including the ''UNSC Forward Unto Dawn, Lord Hood's flagship. Lord Hood's attack begins. The Covenant fleet is hovering before them, with the Forerunner Dreadnought centered below them at the center of the Portal.'' Lord Hood (COM): "All ships, fire at will!" The UNSC frigates engage the Forerunner Dreadnought, Magnetic Accelerator Cannons discharging in volleys, and explosions coat the Dreadnought's surface and clear revealing not so much as a scorch mark. The Forerunner structure begins to open like a starfish, focusing energy on the Dreadnought, and fires off a beam of light. Everything soon blacks out. Cortana (Cortana Moment): "This is the way the world ends." HCJwTCih5_Y A large glowing sphere of blue light soon appears, centered by pitch darkness has appeared in the sky above the artifact, and the vessels of both the UNSC and Brute fleets are drifting in the air, disorganized. Lord Hood (COM): *coughs* What did Truth just do?! *coughs* *coughs* Did he activate the rings?! Miranda Keyes (COM): "No, sir. But he certainly did something." Thel 'Vadam roars angrily as the Forerunner Dreadnought rises safely into the sphere, followed in close order by the Covenant fleet. Lord Hood (COM): "Evac wounded and regroup. Wherever Truth went-" Naval Officer (COM): "Sir, new contact slipping in!" A CCS-class battle cruiser emerges from slip space to the east of Voi, and hurtles just overhead the Chief and 'Vadam. It is smoking with rancid fumes and is distraught. The air takes on a darkened appearance, and smog rises, veiling the sun. As it loses altitude and crashes to the ground out of sight, a deep rumbling is heard, followed by silence. An omen of ancient evil is in the air. Thel 'Vadam: "What is it? More Brutes?" Master Chief: "Worse." Trivia *When IWHBYD is active, if you listen to one of the construction workers as they are fighting, every now and then, they might say "I'm a cowardly fool!". This is a reference to a Pillar of Autumn Command Crewman in their fetal position in Halo: Combat Evolved. It's even the exact same recording/voice. *If you look closely in the ending cutscene (High Definition videos show this better), you can see construction workers/marines if any survived and were standing on higher ground. *Despite entering the city from the Southeastern edge, the turn off to Arusha is on your right, while in reality the city of Arusha is on the other side of Kilimanjaro with respect to Voi. This would logically place the turn off on your left. *It is possible to fly a dumpster on this mission by getting a second player and have them both jump rapidly to make the dumpster ascend. It is possible to steer if both players jump in the same direction. *The Surface-to-Air Missile Launcher from the High Ground multiplayer level can be seen close by the Covenant Anti-Aircraft gun. *During this level, one of the wounded marines is voiced by TV personality, Jonathan Ross. *The boat on the part with the Scarab looks like Master Chief's helmet. *If you manage to get into the boat either in theater or somehow in actual game play, there is a blurry picture of a pirate with writing under it in Swahili that says "Pimps at Sea", an April Fools Day joke that Bungie made up. *The last portion of the level is called "Scarab. BFG. End of World" in the level select. The BFG is a weapon in the Quake and Doom games, and is short for "Big Fucking Gun" or in the Doom motion picture,"Bio Force Gun." It also parodies the rapid firing Area 51 weapon the BBG which parodies the anti-air turret of the Scarab. *The last cutscene of the level has clear resemblance to the Halo 3 Announcement trailer, right down to the music. *If you look at the name of the UNSC frigates firing on the Forerunner Dreadnought they all say Forward Unto Dawn and the ships number are the same as well. Furthermore, on close observation of the cutscene, one can see that one frigate actually fires its MAC gun twice. *If you enter Theater Mode or shoot down any Phantoms with the Missile Pod and glance at either Grunt on the Plasma Cannons, they are actually wielding Spikers. *If you use a Power Drain or an over-charged Plasma Pistol shot, you can take down a Hornet but you can not fly it or use the passenger seats. If you do this while fighting the Scarab you can stand on top of the Hornet and jump on to the Scarab after the Hornet can fly again and gets close enough to the Scarab. *The Banshees at the anti-air defense guns fly around for no reason. They can be shot down for some points. But sometimes one or two will shoot at you for a second. If you manage to catch one in a Power Drainer, or use a Plasma Pistol on one of them, they can be boarded and you can fly around the place. The player will, however, die if they pass beyond the map borders. *This is the only level in the trilogy that features real civilians. Even though the crewmen aren't real soldiers, they still work for the UNSC. They have standard Pistols but can fire any weapon that a Marine can handle. A rare glitch occurs where you can exchange a Gravity Hammer with a dockworker (though they cannot use it in battle). *Voi is near Standoff and High Ground you can tell because you can see the communications tower from both of those levels. *It's also likely that Foundry is located inside the factory the workers are found in. *A useful tactic for taking down the Scarab is to bring the Troop-Transport Warthog throughout the buildings and fill it with four of the rocket-armed Marines. Simply stay in cover until the Scarab arrives, and then park underneath it, The Marines will do the rest. *If you look closely where all the wounded are while Thel 'Vadam comes down, you'll see a civilian with an invisible gun pointing at his head. Also on some conditions, he have a visible gun in his holster. *A good strategy for taking out the AA gun is taking a Sniper Rifle and shooting it from a distance. It usually takes about 12 shots or if you time it right, you can aim carefully with the Sniper Rifle and then switch to your Rocket Launcher and destroy the AA gun with a single shot. The rocket flies as accurately as a sniper round so you can destroy the gun from very far away. *There is a Marine in the workshop that is typing on a computer. If you melee the computer away, he will still keep typing. *When you leave Lake bed A and enter the area with the marines on the machine gun, the female marine cries "Check your fire! It’s the Chief! Flush ‘em out, sir. We'll nail them with the .50" However, the gun that the marine is using is the AIE-486H Heavy Machine Gun which in fact uses .374 cal ammunition. *Strangely enough, if you have a TT Hog (or normal hog) with Marines from the start of the mission in it, when you reach the corridor with the Mongooses in it, during the Cortana moment, the marines from the start of the mission will disappear. Note: This won't always happen. *A large amount of Marines in this level have bandages, and as bandaged marines commonly have Reynolds face due to Bungies limited resources, you can have a maximum of 14 Reynolds in this mission. Another 7 reference (7+7=14). Players often refer to this mistake as the Reynolds clones. *If you play on Co-Op and Thel 'Vadam gives a construction worker (NOT a marine) a weapon like a sniper rifle or shotgun,the worker will often say "Hey! Thanks, Chief!" or "WOW! Chief I owe you!". *If your feeling risky when you come to the scarab battle, you can locate an elevator that will take you to a long walkway with a Sniper Rifle. If you manage to get the scarab walking towards you it's easy to jump down onto it. *If you get in the high buildings in Judgement, you can see that the Scarab appear in mid-air. *If you get into one of the transport hogs marines will not get into it. References Images Image:storm.jpg|The Loyalists Retreat After The Prophet Of Truth Image:Storm1.jpg|Truth Retreats. Image:Storm2.jpg|Truth Activates The Portal. Image:Storm3.jpg|The UNSC Attack. Image:boat.jpg|The Boat that resembles Master Chief's Helmet. You can see it better if you look at the bottom upside down. Image:1216052769 Anti-Aircraft Battery destroyed.jpg|An Anti-Aircraft Battery destroyed. Image:Halo-3-20070923023349398.jpg Image:Halo-3-20070923023434928.jpg Image:Halo-3-20070923023511225.jpg Image:Halo-3-20070923023538912.jpg Image:Halo-3-20070923023555552.jpg Image:Halo-3-20070923023610396.jpg Image:Halo-3-20070923023617567.jpg Image:Halo-3-20070923023620802.jpg Category:The Covenant